Great Outdoors
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Maureen and Joanne go on vacation with Joanne's parents. Will Maureen be able to handle a week with the Jeffersons? MoJo fluff chapter story. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Maureen sat on the couch alone in the apartment watching TV when Joanne came walking in. Maureen shut off the TV and was just about to get up to greet her girlfriend when she felt herself being push back down on the couch. It was unusual for Joanne to give her this kind of attention right after work, but there the lawyer was straddling Maureen with her lips pressed firmly to the diva's. Now Maureen wasn't normally one to pass up a task such as this one, but there was definitely something up with Joanne.

"Pookie?" Maureen mumbled against Joanne's mouth. Joanne however didn't respond and only deepened the kiss.

Finally Maureen pulled away and looked Joanne over. "What's up?"

"Nothing, why would there be something up?" Joanne asked nervously.

"Because I've been with you for almost 3 years now, and you have a routine when you come home, and this was never part of your routine." Maureen explained.

Joanne let out a little snort. "Well can't a girl give a little affection to her girlfriend? I mean I thought you would like this type of attention."

"I do, but there is something you want to tell me and it's not good…or else you wouldn't be all over me like this right after work."

Joanne sighed. "Okay, you're right."

"Did you like lose your job or something, because it's okay if you did. I don't mind living in the loft where it's cold, smelly and full of boys."

Joanne shook her head. "No I didn't lose my job."

Maureen wrapped her arms around Joanne's waist and pulled her in more closely. "Well what is it? I know this may seem out of character for me but whatever it is I'll help you along the way. We are in this together."

Joanne smiled at the appreciation of her girlfriend and kissed her on the lips. "So we are in this together?" She asked and Maureen gave her a nod in agreement. "You promise no matter what it is, you will do this with me?"

"Yes. I promise." Maureen said with a little giggle.

Joanne nodded in satisfaction. "Okay, well I was talking to my parents today," Joanne began and watched as Maureen's face fell. "And they want us to go on vacation with them."

Maureen sat there with no movement as she stared into space. "Now I already know what your answer is, but remember you promised you would do this with me."

Maureen shook her head. "No, you tricked me to promise you. That is not fair!"

"Please Maureen, my mom talked me into it. They really want us to go."

"No Joanne I can't your parents hate me!" Maureen declared.

"For the millionth time, they do not hate you! I don't know where you come up with these ideas. They love you."

Maureen gave Joanne a cocky smile. "Well who doesn't love me?" but her face turned into a frown. "But I don't care I'm not going on vacation with them."

"Please, I'll make it up to you I swear." Joanne begged.

"How?"

"However you want. I'll be your slave for a week, I'll cook for you; I'll do anything you want in the bedroom. You name it I'll do it."

Maureen leaned against the couch and looked up towards Joanne. "How long are we going for? And where?"

Joanne clapped her hands as she started explaining. "We are going for a week, and it's to this cabin we used to go to when I was little. It's an outdoor type of vacation."

"A week…in a cabin. Joanne I hate camping!" Maureen whined. "I would rather give a natural birth to triplets then have to camp with your parents for a week."

"What's so wrong with my parents?" Joanne asked offended.

"Nothing, it's just that I won't be able to do anything fun with you. You know what I mean?" Maureen asked as she dragged her hands up Joanne's thighs.

Joanne grabbed both of Maureen's hands and brought them together. "Yes you will, we have our own room."

"But I wont be able to fondle you out in the open."

"Yes you can my parents don't mind us acting like a couple in front of them. They accept us. So please just try and stop making excuses and come."

Maureen rolled her eyes and huffed. "Fine, when are we going?"

"Next week, Monday-Friday I already booked off work." Joanne answered.

"Oh shit I can't go, I'm on my period that week. I don't want to go camping if my annoying friend is down."

Joanne climbed off of Maureen and headed for the bedroom. "No your not, you just ended you're going to be fine for next week. Now come help me pack."

Maureen slowly got up off the couch and headed for the bedroom where Joanne had disappeared. "So when does this you being my slave thing start?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So this is going to be a major MoJo fluff story. I just finished writing a sad MoJo one...so I have to make it up to them...yeah i'm weird like that...but yeah i'll add in a little drama, but look forward to a lot of fluff!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was Monday morning, and the Jefferson's arrived at Joanne and Maureen's apartment around nine am.

Maureen was ready and changed as she sat at the kitchen table, with her head in her hands, and a cup off coffee in front of her.

"Rise and shine Maureen, its camping time." Mr. Jefferson called out from the living room.

Maureen slowly lifted her head and plastered a fake smile on her face. "Oh yay, camping."

"Honeybear, want to help bring our stuff down? The faster we pack the car, the faster we are there." Joanne said.

Mrs. Jefferson nodded. "And we want to get there as soon as we can, so we don't waste any vacation time."

Maureen reluctantly stood up from the table and headed for her suitcase. "Well I don't want to be the one who makes us lose out on vacation time." Maureen said in a chipper voice.

Mr. Jefferson smiled. "That's the spirit."

Maureen picked up her suitcase and headed for the door, she then turned around and noticed Joanne was the only one looking at her, so she made her hand into a gun and pointed it to her head, thus making the sign that she was shooting herself.

Joanne simply smiled and waved Maureen off.

Ten minutes later everything was packed in the Jefferson's car and they were ready to go.

"We got everything?" Mr. Jefferson asked.

"Yup." Joanne said from the back seat.

Mrs. Jefferson turned around to face the two girls. "Anyone need to go to the bathroom before we go? It's a six hour drive and we don't stop until the third hour."

Maureen shook her head. "Nope I'm good, lets just get this trip on its way."

"Someone is excited." Mr. Jefferson said while looking at Maureen in the review mirror.

"I'm always excited to spend time with you." Maureen lied.

"Aw Maureen, you are too kind." Mrs. Jefferson said, oblivious to the drama queen's bitterness. "Isn't she sweet Harold?"

"Just like honey." Mr. Jefferson said as he pulled out of the parking lot and into traffic.

Maureen turned and gave Joanne a phony smile. "You hear that Joanne, I'm sweet like honey."

Joanne grabbed Maureen's hand and squeezed it. "I know honeybear I heard."

Maureen quickly pulled her hand away and cradled it. "Ow pookie that hurt."

Joanne gave her an 'you better behave look' and then swiftly turned it into a smile when her mom turned around.

"You two be good back there or we'll turn this car around."

Joanne laughed. "It's okay mom we are just playing."

Maureen sighed and looked out the window. "Playing rude." She said to herself."

Three hours went by and Maureen was sound asleep on Joanne's shoulder.

"Is everyone ready to make a stop?" Mr. Jefferson asked.

"I am." Joanne said.

"Me too." Her mom called out.

"Okay, I'll pull in the next rest stop I see."

Ten minutes later a rest stop was spotted out, so Mr. Jefferson singled off the road and into the parking lot.

Joanne gently shook Maureen awake and soon all four where out of the car and in the bathrooms.

Maureen was the first to finish up so she headed back to the car where she found Joanne's dad standing.

"Hop in the car, I'm going to drive it over to the gas pumps." Mr. Jefferson said.

Maureen nodded and hopped in the front seat, it was a two second drive, and when the care came to a stop they both jumped out.

"Ever pump gas before?" Mr. Jefferson asked.

Maureen shook her head. "Never, I always go to those full service gas stations…or I'll get Joanne to do it."

"Well what are you going to do if you're by yourself?"

Maureen shrugged. "I don't know I never thought about it."

"Well come here I'll show you."

"It's okay, I don't really drive anyway."

"For real it's easy." Mr. Jefferson said.

Maureen groaned and walked around the car. Mr. Jefferson opened his gas tank and step by step showed Maureen how to pump gas.

Maureen stood there and held the pump inside the car's gas tank as the gas flowed inside.

"So your dad never showed you how to do this?" Mr. Jefferson asked.

Maureen shook her head. "I didn't really get along with my parents."

Mr. Jefferson nodded, and didn't ask any further questions. "Okay, I think it's about ready to be pulled out of the car. Just click the handle a little to let a few drops out and I think we're good."

Maureen did what he said and then she carefully pulled out of the car, sticking the pump back in its rightful place. She then closed the car's gas tank and smiled.

"That's it?" Maureen asked.

"Yup, you just pumped gas." Mr. Jefferson said.

Maureen truly smiled this time; happy she actually performed a human task right. "Thank you."

"No problem. Now I have to go pay."

As Mr. Jefferson walked away Joanne and her mom came walking to the car.

"Joanne!" Maureen shouted as she ran to her girlfriend. "I just pumped gas!"

Joanne wrapped her arms around Maureen's waist. "By yourself?"

"No, your dad just taught me. It was pretty cool." Maureen admitted.

"What's the celebration?" Mrs. Jefferson asked.

Maureen smirked and bounced to the car. "I just pumped gas!" She singsonged.

"She gets excited easily." Mrs. Jefferson said. "I think we are going to have fun with Maureen."

Joanne smiled. "You have no idea."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I spy with my little eye, a frown that needs to be turned upside down!" Mrs. Jefferson said, as she noticed the look on Maureen's face. Maureen sat silently looking out the window, unaware that Joanne's mom was talking to her. For the past hour, they had been playing eye spy, and Maureen was getting annoyed with the game, she couldn't believe how much Joanne's family was such a…family.

"Maureen?" Joanne called out nudging her girlfriend in the ribs, to get her attention.

"What?" Maureen said as she turned her head to face Joanne.

"You have the frown that needs to be turned upside down." Joanne teased.

Maureen rolled her eyes. "I don't want to play."

"We can always play another game." Mrs. Jefferson said with a smile.

Maureen plastered a smile on her face. "That's okay I think I'm all gamed out."

"Oh come on, it will help make the car ride go by faster." Mrs. Jefferson said.

Mr. Jefferson then chuckled, while keeping his eyes on the road. "She is going to keep on bugging you, until you give in you know."

Maureen slowly turned her head to face Joanne, who just smirked and nodded. Maureen then let out a sigh, and slightly smiled so Mrs. Jefferson wouldn't see that she was annoyed. "Okay what game?"

Mrs. Jefferson grinned with delight. "Okay let me think…um I know! The copycat game?"

"What's that?" Maureen asked.

"You never played the copycat game before?" Joanne asked in surprise.

Maureen shook her head. "No…how do you play?"

"I repeat everything you say, until you give up." Mrs. Jefferson said.

"Why would you do that?" Maureen asked.

"It's how the game is played." Joanne stated.

"Well show me how to play." Maureen replied.

"Well show me how to play." Mrs. Jefferson said.

"I'm serious." Maureen spoke.

"I'm serious." Mrs. Jefferson repeated.

"Is this the game or something?" Maureen asked.

"Is this the game or something?" Mrs. Jefferson fired back.

"I don't get it…its annoying." Maureen said.

Mrs. Jefferson smirked. "Sweetie that's how you play."

Maureen returned the smirk. "Well you gave up easily."

Mrs. Jefferson sat there staring at Maureen in shock. "Wow…"

"You beat her at her own game, congratulations." Mr. Jefferson said, while smiling at Maureen in the review mirror."

Joanne giggled. "I never seen that game end so quickly…"

Maureen shrugged, with a smile. "I'm talented I guess."

Mrs. Jefferson just returned Maureen's smile, and turned back around in her seat. "What's another game we can play?"

"You can save that game for on the way home, because we are finally here." Mr. Jefferson said, as he turned onto a dirt road.

Maureen excitedly looked out her window, as the car drove past a bunch of trees. "Wow…there is a lot of…trees…"

"That's why they call it a forest." Joanne replied with a playful tone.

Maureen playfully hit Joanne on the arm, but kept her eyes out the window, taking in the view, that was much different from New York City. After a five-minute drive, Mr. Jefferson pulled in front of a cabin, putting the car in park.

"We're here!" Mr. Jefferson called out, as he climbed out of the car, along with everyone else.

Maureen closed her door, and took in her surroundings. Her first sight was of the cabin, she couldn't believe they called it a cabin, because it looked more like a small log house, placed in the middle of nowhere. It had a small deck built off the front, with two double doors leading inside, and two huge windows on either side of the doors.

Joanne came up next to her. "Beautiful isn't it?"

Maureen nodded. "But I thought this was a cabin…"

"It is." Joanne answered.

Maureen turned towards her. "It looks like a house…I thought we were camping…"

Joanne let out a small laugh. "We are still camping…its just in a more comfortable place.'

"Oh…" Maureen said as she walked to the back of the car to grab her stuff. _'Maybe this wont be so bad after all…' _

Inside Maureen stood at the entrance taking in her new home for the week; to her left there was a seating area also known as the living room, which consisted of three big couches, surrounding a coffee table, the floors were all hard wood, except the occasional area rug placed in a significant spot, in this case there was a fluffy carpet under the coffee table, and a small non-fluffy carpet at the doorway. Just off the living room, was a dinning area that had a huge table set up, which could seat ten people. Behind the table was a huge window, with sliding doors, another deck build off it. To Maureen's right, there were a case of stairs, which led to a small balcony over looking the interior of the cabin; there was also a door up there. Her eyes fell back down to the main floor, and behind the staircase, she noticed three other doors, she assumed were bedrooms. Straight ahead, there was a mirror, that was also a door, and she watched as Joanne opened it, to reveal a closet.

After taking her shoes off, Joanne led her to the right, and past the staircase, to the back of the cabin where the kitchen was. It was a huge kitchen, a big island in the middle, stainless steal fridge, microwave, stove, and dishwasher, all the counter tops were made of marble, the color of them tan to match the log wood walls of the cabin. It was an open concept kitchen, and she noticed to her left, it lead into the dinning room, and to her right there was a hallway, that had a door off the end of it.

"That's the laundry room." Joanne said pointing in Maureen's direction. "And a storage room."

Maureen simply nodded. "Joanne this place is pretty big for a cabin…I was picturing a tent when you said camping…or even a trailer, I didn't know we would be living the life, I feel like I'm on MTV cribs!"

Joanne laughed. "It is pretty amazing isn't it, I loved it up here when I was little. Now come on I'll show you the bedrooms."

Joanne took Maureen's hand and led her back the way they came; they walked under the staircase/balcony, where the three other doors were. Joanne came to a stop at the first door and opened it.

"This is my sister's room." Joanne explained.

Maureen nodded and peeked inside. It was small but cozy, there was a bed pushed up against the wall, the headboard just under a window, and to the right of the door there were two chair set up, on a small carpet, making it look like a little reading area. There was nothing much more to the room other then two dressers, and a closet. Joanne then shut the door, and headed for the next door.

But before Joanne could open it, her father came around. "If you have to go to the bathroom, its just right outside."

Maureen nodded. "Like an outhouse?"

Mr. Jefferson laughed. "No like the woods is your bathroom, just make sure you bring some toilet paper with you, and we bathe in the lake."

Maureen just sat there shocked until Joanne, and her father started laughing.

"I'm kidding!" Mr. Jefferson said.

Joanne then opened the door she was standing in front of. "This is the bathroom."

Maureen sighed with relief, as she peaked inside. "Don't do that to me!"

It was a small bathroom, everything you pretty much needed, a shower/bathtub, a sink, and a toilet

"Cute." Maureen said as she followed Joanne to the last door.

"This is our room." Joanne said as she walked inside. "It's pretty much the same as my sisters."

Maureen walked in with Joanne, and nodded when it was the same set up as the other bedroom.

"Where do your parents sleep?" Maureen asked.

"The balcony above us, that door you saw leads to the master bedroom. I'll show you it later." Joanne answered.

Maureen nodded, as she went to go grab her suitcase. When she came back into the room, she frowned when she saw that Joanne had her laptop set up on a small table.

"Joanne." Maureen said irritated. "I thought this was a vacation."

"I just brought it to check my e-mail." Joanne said as she turned it on.

Maureen shook her head. "No, this is a vacation you can't bring your work with you. It will just stress you out."

"No it won't." Joanne said as she scrolled around on the mouse.

"Fine, you made me do." Maureen said as she set her stuff down, and headed towards Joanne. Before Joanne knew what was going on, Maureen wrapped her arms around her, and pulled her on the bed.

"Please pack the laptop away." Maureen said as she pinned Joanne to the bed.

Joanne laughed. "Make me."

Maureen smirked. "I will."

Maureen then pinned Joanne hands over top of her, as she straddled the lawyer, and then began tickling her with her free hand. Joanne laughed, and cried out for Maureen to stop, and it wasn't long until their lips were locked with each other's. Maureen soon let go of Joanne's hands, and let Joanne roam her body, but their fun was soon over, when there was a knock on the open door, which caused Maureen to jump off of Joanne, and off of the bed.

"Sorry." Maureen said as she wiped her mouth.

Joanne smiled at her jumpy girlfriend and sat up, and then turned her attention to her mother, who was standing at the door, with a smirk on her face.

"Sorry for interrupting, I just wanted to see if you two needed anything." Mrs. Jefferson said.

Joanne shook her head. "Nope we're good, thanks mom."

Mrs. Jefferson nodded, before smiling at the two, and leaving. She then came back in and shut the door, while adding. "There is a reason why we make doors." She said with a wink, and then shut the door and left.

Maureen sighed. "Oh god I can't believe she saw us making out."

Joanne laughed as she climbed off the bed. "It's okay Maureen, she doesn't care."

"I hope not." Maureen said, as she slapped Joanne's ass. "Because I do remember you telling me, you'd be my slave."

Joanne playfully rolled her eyes, as she shut down her laptop, and began putting it away.

"You're putting it away for the rest of the week?" Maureen asked with hopeful eyes.

Joanne nodded. "Yup you're right, this is vacation time, I don't need to worry about work."

Maureen smiled with delight, as she pulled Joanne into a hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Joanne said as she gave Maureen a gentle kiss. "Now come on I'll show you around outside."

Maureen nodded as she took Joanne's hand, and followed her out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I hope my detail of the cabin helped you out a little bit, its hard for me to write sometimes. There will be more coming in the next chapter! There is still more cabin to see, plus the outside...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Joanne interlaced her hand with Maureen's as the two slipped on their shoes, and headed out the front door of the cabin.

"Wow." Maureen whispered as soon as they walked to the edge of the balcony, which was attached to the cabin. "This is a great view."

Joanne nodded, "I know, you'll love it here."

Maureen didn't say anything as she took in the sight before her; straight ahead there was the view of the lake. It wasn't a huge lake, because in the distance you could see another cabin, but it was big enough to keep the privacy. The front of the cabin was an open concept, there was a fire pit placed in one section, and then they had a lot of space to do whatever they wanted, while the trees surrounding the place made it a cozy, cubby-hole for a nice get away.

"Come on." Joanne said breaking Maureen's thoughts. "There is still more to see."

Maureen simply nodded, as she followed Joanne down the stairs, Joanne now guiding them to the left of the cabin.

"That's where we drove in." Joanne said pointing to the dirt road path that led to the highway. "And back here, is were my dad keeps all the fun stuff…and his tools."

Maureen followed with out saying anything as she let Joanne take her hand, where she was now leading her to the back of the house, were there was a big shed hiding behind some trees. Joanne came to a stop in front of the shed.

"We don't have to go inside, it's dusty. But this is were, the volleyball net is, or if you wanted to play horse shoes, or pool toys for the lake." Joanne just shrugged and began walking away. "So if we ever get bored, you know were to go for fun."

As they kept walking Maureen noticed they were now behind the cabin. She took in the cabin from behind, the double doors from the dinning room led out to a deck with a barbecue on it. There was also a patio set, set up. She then turned around to see the outside view; it wasn't as good as the front view, because it was just a big wall of trees surrounding the backyard of the cabin.

"You guys like trees eh?" Maureen asked as she followed the green wall, that wrapped around the cabin like a blanket.

Joanne giggled. "It's nature…"

Maureen smirked as Joanne walked her to the other side of the cabin, stopping when she came to a small path. "This is a path. We go on hikes and stuff through here. There are different paths you can take when you get further in. One leads to a small town, that takes about twenty minutes by foot, that's how we get to the store, another leads to a beach, and then there are a whole bunch more. I'm sure we'll have time to walk some of them before the trip is over.

Maureen scrunched up her face at the sound of walking; she would rather just drive then walk through a forest that was probably filled with a whole bunch of bugs. But she quickly shrugged it off as they walked back to the cabin, noticing they made a full circle around it.

"So that's pretty much it." Joanne said. "Oh we also have a boat, we store in town. My dad will probably go get it later today. There is a dock down there." Joanne said pointing in the direction of where the lake was. "Its fun we go tubing and all of that."

"You guys own this whole property?" Maureen asked, a little shocked.

"Yeah since I was eight. It was nothing like this before. My dad and uncles really fixed it up a lot." Joanne answered. "Anyways want to go check out the rest of the cabin?"

"There's more?" Maureen asked in a stunned tone.

"Only two more rooms." Joanne laughed as they headed up the stairs, and back into the cabin.

Once they entered, Joanne pulled Maureen to the left where the living room was. They walked past the couches, and down another hall until they reached a room with a fireplace. In front of the stone fireplace there was a small comfy looking carpet, with two chairs resting on top. There wasn't much else to the room, besides a couple tables, pictures, and two small windows.

"This looks comfy." Maureen stated.

Joanne let a smile play on her lips, as a memory flashed through her mind. "Yeah, when we were little, we all used to sit in here by the fire. My parents would be on the chairs, while my sister and I would lie on the ground in front of them, until we fell asleep."

Maureen smirked at the memory, staying silent so Joanne could remember. Maureen didn't really understand why it meant so much to Joanne, maybe it was because her family never did these kinds of things when she was growing up, but she just watched as Joanne stared into space, her face beaming with delight, as though she were a kid in a candy store.

"Okay." Joanne said as she shook her head clear. "One more room, and then we can start vacationing."

This time Maureen wrapped an arm around Joanne's waist, as the two walked back out into the living room, across the entrance way, and over to the stairs that led to the master bedroom. Once they climbed the stairs Joanne stopped in front of the door, and opened it up.

"My parents room." Joanne said, as she let Maureen walk in first.

Maureen gasped at how big it was. To her right there was a huge king sized bed, the headboard pushed up against the wall. Straight in front of her, were two French doors that looked as if they led out onto a balcony, right next to the door they came in, was a desk, and then to the left was another door.

"There is more to the room?" Maureen asked in an astonished voice, when she saw the other door.

Joanne laughed as they headed for it. "It's their bathroom."

Maureen looked inside. "Joanne…this is bigger then our bathroom at home!"

"I know." Joanne said as she walked inside.

"Holy shit, that isn't a bathtub!" Maureen said as she looked to her right, where there was a huge Jacuzzi sized tube, waiting for her to play in. "That's a pool…and I hate to break it to your parents, I'm going to be playing in it one night this week."

"I'll let you talk to my parents about that." Joanne laughed.

Maureen smirked with a twinkle in her eye as she took in the rest of the bathroom. There was a marble sink, with two sinks in it, next to the sinks was the toilet, and then across from the toilet was a place where you could take a shower.

"They have a bathtub, and a shower?" Maureen asked.

"Yeah, a shower is faster then taking a bath, and my dad likes to wake up early in the morning and start his day." Joanne answered. "Come here I want to show you the view from here."

Maureen nodded as she followed; before she left she eyed the Jacuzzi tub. "I'll be seeing you later."

Joanne laughed at her girlfriend, as they made it to the French doors, and walked outside. Maureen walked across the balcony and to the railing, taking in yet another view of the woods, and the path where they drove in on.

"I'm going to say it again…wow there are a lot of trees." Maureen stated.

Joanne smirked as she walked up behind Maureen, her arms encircling her waist. "Yes there are, but its beautiful isn't it?"

Maureen leaned into the embrace, resting her head on Joanne's shoulder. "It definitely is."

"Hi girls!" They heard a voice shout from below them.

Maureen's ear perked up, as she leaned against the railing. "Hi Mr. Jefferson!"

"Hi dad!" Joanne shouted back.

"Kitten I'm going to go get the boat." Mr. Jefferson yelled. "Make sure your mom has dinner ready for me, when I get back."

Joanne laughed. "I'll see what I can do."

After they watched Mr. Jefferson drive off in the SUV, Maureen turned around and wrapped her arms around Joanne's neck.

"So how do you like it so far?" Joanne asked, her hands moving slowly below Maureen's lower back, until they were finally resting on her ass.

Maureen leaned in, resting forehead on Joanne's. "So far so good. But I just have one question."

Joanne smirked, as she squeezed the butt resting in her palms. "What's that?"

"Where's the TV?" Maureen asked, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion. "I mean you own this whole property, and there is no entertainment?"

Joanne giggled at the question. "Maureen you don't need a TV while camping."

"You don't get bored?" Maureen asked.

"No" Joanne answered. "Trust me, there is so much to do around here, you don't even have time for TV."

"Oh." Maureen said, her face lighting up again. "Okay…do you at least have a radio?"

"Yes." Joanne said pulling Maureen closer.

"Good." Maureen smirked, now leaning in so she could place a kiss on Joanne's lips.

They both lingered their kiss for a few minutes, until Maureen excitedly pulled away. "Come on! Lets go talk your mom into letting us use the Jacuzzi."

Joanne watched as her energized girl friend bounced away. "This is definitely going to be an interesting vacation."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**WOO! now that i'm done explaining the cabin I can have some fun! I hope my detail wasn't confusing!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So Mrs. Jefferson…" Maureen said with a sly smile, as she entered the kitchen hopping up on one of the counters.

Mrs. Jefferson smiled towards Maureen, as she walked over to the fridge to put some food away. "Call my Kathy sweetie, no need for last names."

Maureen raised her eyebrows. "Okay…so um Kathy…what's the deal with that bathtub in your room?"

Joanne walked into the kitchen just in time to see Maureen chatting it up with her mom.

"It's nice isn't it?" Mrs. Jefferson said, as she stood up to grab more things to put in the fridge, but she didn't have to walk far because Maureen started handing her the stuff. "Harold put it in for me."

"That was nice of him." Maureen smirked, as she began to talk again. "Do you ever…let guests use that tub?"

Joanne stifled a laugh as she watched from a distance.

"Honey…" Mrs. Jefferson began with a smile on her face. "Are you trying to see if I'll let you use the tub?"

"You caught me." Maureen simply confessed.

"The answer is…" Mrs. Jefferson began, but she held onto her answer to tease Maureen. Maureen's face lit up a little with hope, her lips turning upwards in an encouraging smile, until finally Mrs. Jefferson answered. "Yes, you can use it with my permission. Just let me know when you want it."

"Yes!" Maureen celebrated as she jumped off of the counter, Joanne now taking this as a cue to walk into the kitchen.

"Hey mom." Joanne said as she wrapped an arm around Maureen. "Dad wants supper ready before he gets back with the boat."

"He would." Mrs. Jefferson laughed. "Joanne could you do me a favor, I still have to put some stuff away. Could you and Maureen maybe start up the barbecue I was just going to make a small salad, and some hamburgers for tonight."

Joanne nodded. "Sure mom, we'll go start that right now."

"We will?" Maureen asked while eyeing Joanne who gave her an 'don't question the task look' Maureen nodded, and then smiled towards Mrs. Jefferson. "We will. Kathy you can't count on us!"

"Thank you." Mrs. Jefferson said, as she left the kitchen. "I'll be around if you need anything."

"Kathy?" Joanne asked her eyes staring towards Maureen.

Maureen shrugged. "She told me I could call her by her first name."

Joanne just nodded as she walked around the kitchen, grabbing everything she needed for the barbecue.

"What do I do?" Maureen asked as she stood in the kitchen, looking around at how clean it was.

"Grab a plate out of that cupboard and follow me." Joanne answered.

Maureen did what she was told, and followed Joanne out the back. A few minutes later they were both in the backyard sitting on the patio chairs, while the burgers cooked on the grill.

"So this is it?" Maureen asked as she moved from her chair, and onto Joanne's lap. "We just sit here and wait?"

Joanne nodded as she wrapped her arms around Maureen. "Pretty much…and we make sure they don't catch on fire."

"That's fun." Maureen said with a hint of boredom in her voice. "Why don't we do something to pass the time?"

"Like what?" Joanne asked with a smirk, even though she already knew what Maureen was talking about.

"We'll your mom is somewhere hidden in your huge cabin, and your dad is gone, and I know my mouth is really missing yours right now." Maureen answered as she leaned her head down, so her lips were only inches away from Joanne's.

Joanne went to lean up to close the gap, but at that moment there was loud honking, and the sound of a car pulling up beside the cabin. Maureen jumped in surprise, while Joanne laughed at her reaction.

"What the hell!" Maureen said as she looked up, to see Mr. Jefferson waving through the car window.

"He's back." Joanne said as she took in the view of the front half of the car, the back end covered by the cabin. "Let's go see if he has the boat with him."

Maureen sighed and climbed off of Joanne, and then the two climbed down the stairs of the deck and headed over to the car, where Mr. Jefferson was just climbing out.

"Hello girls." Mr. Jefferson said. "The fun is here."

"The fun arrived when I got here." Maureen answered with a twinkle in her eye, causing Mr. Jefferson to chuckle.

"Good one." Mr. Jefferson said as he nudged Maureen in the ribs. "Come take a look at the boat. It's nothing big but its good to go fishing on, and pull the big inner tub."

Maureen walked to the back of the car, her eyes growing big at the sight of the big medium sized boat. "What do you mean it's nothing big?"

Mr. Jefferson shrugged. "It only holds nine people."

"Only?" Maureen asked in disbelief. "That is plenty!"

"I guess you're right." Mr. Jefferson said as he stood back and gazed at his toy. "I might get a bigger one next year."

"You say that every year." Joanne laughed.

Mr. Jefferson laughed as he put an arm around Joanne's shoulders, the two of them just gazing at the boat.

Finally Mr. Jefferson broke the silence, which was starting to make Maureen uncomfortable. "I'm going to put it in the water tomorrow.

"Sounds good." Joanne said as she began walking back to the back of the house. "Maureen want to come check on those burgers with me?"

Maureen nodded as she followed Joanne.

"Burgers?" Mr. Jefferson asked with enjoyment.

Maureen winked at him. "I'm making them just for you."

"You're going to fit in perfectly here Maureen." Mr. Jefferson said as he hopped back in the SUV so he could move the boat into a different location for the night.

Maureen giggled as she walked next to Joanne.

"You suck up." Joanne teased, as she slapped Maureen's ass, causing a giggle to escape Maureen's mouth.

"I have to make good with your parents somehow, and I don't think me sleeping with their daughter is the way to go." Maureen said winking towards Joanne.

"It makes me happy." Joanne said as she pulled Maureen close. "That's all that matters."

Just as they were about to kiss again, Joanne's eyes caught smoke coming up from the grill, so she ran past Maureen and up the stairs. "The burgers!"

Maureen sighed when her lips got turned down for the second time that day. "Can't I get any action around here?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After dinner Joanne, Maureen, Mr. and Mrs. Jefferson all gathered in the living room to relax.

"This is a great place you have here Mr. Jefferson." Maureen said as she sat on the couch next to Joanne.

Mr. Jefferson smiled, as him and Mrs. Jefferson sat on the couch across from them. "Thank you, we all love it. I'm hoping you will love it too."

Maureen smirked. "So far so good."

"Good to hear." Mr. Jefferson said as he wrapped an arm around Mrs. Jefferson.

Maureen nodded and turned her head towards Joanne, she was going to cuddle up to her girlfriend, but since she was in front of Joanne's parents she held back, and placed a hand on Joanne's knee. Joanne silently shook her head towards Maureen, knowing Maureen still didn't understand that her parents were okay with them being together. So Joanne took matters into her own hands and wrapped her arms around Maureen's waist, pulling her in closer. Maureen eyed the Jefferson's and when they didn't look disappointed, she relaxed a little more, and rested her head on Joanne's shoulder.

"Oh Joanne." Mrs. Jefferson said. "I forgot to tell you, your sister is coming up tomorrow."

"With Cole?" Joanne asked.

Mrs. Jefferson nodded. "And James."

"James? Really?" Joanne asked. "I thought they broke up?"

"Nope they're back together, I mean they do have a kid together." Mrs. Jefferson said.

"How old is Cole now?" Maureen asked.

"Four…five?" Joanne thought out loud.

"Five." Mr. Jefferson supplied. "He's a little bugger too."

Joanne giggled at the thought of her nephew. "I haven't seen Cole since his last birthday."

"I know he misses you too." Mrs. Jefferson said with a laugh. "You too Maureen. He couldn't stop talking about you two after you came to his fourth birthday party."

Maureen smiled with pride. "Well we are pretty sweet people."

Mrs. Jefferson laughed as she stretched with a yawn. "What time is it?"

"Almost nine thirty." Mr. Jefferson answered.

"That six hour car ride really knocked me out." Mrs. Jefferson said as she stood up. "Well I'm off to bed, see everyone in the morning."

"I'll be right up sweetie." Mr. Jefferson smiled, kissing his wife on the cheek before she headed up to her bedroom.

Mr. Jefferson then turned to smile at the two girls. "I'm just going to lock up and then head to bed. Don't stay up to late, we have a big week ahead of us."

"Alright." Joanne said. "Night."

"Night kitten, good night Maureen." Mr. Jefferson said before he went around the cabin to lock up the doors.

Maureen and Joanne watched as the older man headed up the stairs, and into the master bedroom, were he shut the door, and joined his wife for the rest of the night.

"What's with you?" Joanne asked out of the blue.

Maureen lifted her head up, staring at her girlfriend with confusion. "Nothing…what's with you?"

Joanne smirked. "You're not normal cuddly Maureen."

Maureen shrugged. "It's weird in front of your parents."

"Why, you do it in front of our friends." Joanne answered.

"Because its different with our friends…"Maureen explained.

"How so?" Joanne asked.

"I don't know it just is." Maureen replied.

"I thought you didn't care what people thought of you?"

Maureen sighed, getting fed up with the questioning. "I don't." she answered and then stood up from the couch. "Now can you stop being a lawyer, and come to bed? You're mom is right about that six hour car ride. I'm dead tired."

Joanne just nodded and stood up, following Maureen into their bedroom, where they got changed and climbed into bed. Once they were both settled under the covers, Maureen was quick to snuggled up next to Joanne.

"Is it always so cold in here?" Maureen asked as she moved closer to Joanne, wrapping the blanket more tightly around her.

Joanne reached up and shut off the lamp, while answering, "Yeah…it sometimes get colder too."

"At least I have you to keep me warm." Maureen smiled as she rested her head on Joanne's chest, and wrapped her arms around the lawyer's waist.

Joanne smirked at the now snuggly Maureen, she then pulled Maureen closer, and the two drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yeah I know short...sorry it was just a filler... **

**OH and shout out to any fellow Canadians Happy belated Canada Day! Oh what a fun night, Canada day was...**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning Maureen woke up, taking in her surroundings, confused at first, until it finally hit her of where she was. Just as she was getting out of bed, Joanne came into the room.

"Honeybear you up?" Joanne asked as she popped her head in.

Maureen wiped the sleep out of her eyes, and nodded. "What time is it?"

"Nine." Joanne answered as she came into the room.

Maureen eyed her girlfriend, and was shocked to see she was already dressed for the day. "You're already ready?"

Joanne smirked. "Yeah. Come out and eat breakfast, and then you can take a shower. My dad wants to take us out on the boat."

Maureen nodded with a yawn, as she walked closer to Joanne. "First I want a good morning kiss."

Joanne smirked as she wrapped her arms around Maureen. "With your good morning breath?"

"It's not that bad is it?" Maureen asked as she tried to smell her own breath.

Joanne just giggled and pulled Maureen into a kiss, lingering it for a couple minutes.

"Nope not that bad." Joanne answered, while leaning in for more.

"Okay." Joanne said once she pulled apart from Maureen. "Breakfast is waiting for you."

"Did you already eat?" Maureen asked.

Joanne nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to help my dad put the boat in the water."

"I have to eat breakfast alone with your mom?" Maureen asked shocked.

"So you had a conversation with her about her bathtub." Joanne said.

"Yeah but only for a few seconds! You came in right after." Maureen explained. "How am I going to handle twenty minutes with her?"

Joanne shrugged. "You're an actress improvise."

Maureen shook her head while laughing. "You suck!"

"You lick." Joanne added with a wink, before heading out the bedroom. "Now hurry up, my dad wants to get us on the boat."

Maureen quickly put on one of Joanne's sweatshirts, and headed out the door and into the kitchen, where Mrs. Jefferson was cooking over the stove.

"Morning." Maureen chirped.

Mrs. Jefferson smiled and turned her head to face Maureen. "Morning, did you sleep good?"

Maureen nodded. "Yup, it was very comfortable."

"That's good." Mrs. Jefferson smiled. "Well grab a plate, I'm cooking you some eggs. Joanne told me what you liked."

Maureen smiled at the thoughtfulness of Joanne. She then grabbed a plate and went to stand next to Mrs. Jefferson. Awkwardly Maureen stood next to her, trying to think of anything the two could talk about. But the only thing she could think of was naked Joanne, which happened a lot when she was nervous…actually it happened a lot through out the day.

"So…" Maureen began. "Um…how did you sleep?"

"Good thanks." Mrs. Jefferson answered, as she picked up the pan and carefully put the cooked eggs on Maureen's plate. "After I'm done eating I get to use the Jacuzzi tub." She added playfully, knowing Maureen was in love with it.

"Lucky!" Maureen whined. "I'm jealous of you. Don't be surprised if you find me bathing in it one night."

Mrs. Jefferson laughed as she cracked two eggs into the frying pan. "Just let me know when you want to use it, I'll let you."

"Sounds good." Maureen said as she went into the dinning room to begin eating

It wasn't long until Mrs. Jefferson joined her, which began another round of awkward silence, until Mrs. Jefferson spoke up.

"Are you excited about going on the boat?" She asked.

Maureen shrugged as she swallowed her food. "Yeah sounds like fun. I've never been on one when it was moving."

"Really? You just sat on the boat while it was docked?" Mrs. Jefferson asked.

"Yeah. It was with Joanne, but we just had se…sea sickness." Maureen quickly changed the reason, before the word sex could slip her lips.

"Joanne got sea sick?" Mrs. Jefferson asked confused. "That's weird Joanne never gets sea sick. She actually has a pretty tolerable stomach."

"I meant to say I did." Maureen lied. "My poor stomach can't handle anything…"

"Oh." Mrs. Jefferson said, as she began eating the food in front of her. "Well hopefully you'll be alright today, Harold really wants to take you out."

Maureen nodded. "I'm sure I'll be just fine. If not I can just lean my head over the side of the boat."

They both laughed at the comment, and soon Maureen's plate was clear of food, so she brought it over to the sink, and then put it in the dishwasher by Mrs. Jefferson's request.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Maureen declared.

"Okay sweetie." Mrs. Jefferson said as she put her dish in the dishwasher. "I'm going to go take a bath, I'll see you later."

"Okay." Maureen said as she headed for her room and got her things to take a shower

After a long shower, she quickly got ready and emerged from the bedroom, where a force almost knocked her to the ground.

"What the hell?" Maureen said as she felt two little arms around her waist.

"What the hell!" A little boy repeated.

"Maureen, Cole is hear, language." Joanne said as she walked out of the living room.

"Oh shit!" Maureen said. "Sorry."

Joanne smirked and shook her head.

"Oh shit sorry." Cole repeated.

"You my friend." Joanne began as she picked up her nephew. "Are not allowed to say that."

"Sorry aunt Joanne." He pouted as he wrapped his arms around her neck. He then turned his attention towards Maureen with a smile. "Hi!"

"Hey." Maureen smiled. "So you're not going to say those words around your mommy are you?"

Cole shook his head with his mouth closed.

"It's too late." A voice from behind her said. "I already heard you corrupting my kid."

Maureen turned around, her smile getting bigger. "Tara how are you?"

The other girl, also known as Joanne's younger sister, smiled and quickly wrapped Maureen in a hug. "I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm good." Maureen answered as they pulled away from the hug.

Just then a tall guy walked out from the kitchen, waving to Maureen. "Hi Maureen, nice to see you again."

"Hi James." Maureen waved.

"Okay kids!" Mr. Jefferson shouted as he walked into the house. "The boat is ready, who's coming?"

"I am grandpa!" Cole yelled as he ran for the older mans embrace.

"Not right now Cole." Tara said. "We just got here, I want to unpack first."

"Aw but mom." Cole whined.

"It's okay buddy." Mr. Jefferson said. "I'm taking it out again before dinner."

"Okay!" Cole said with bright eyes.

"Joanne, Maureen you two coming?" Mr. Jefferson asked.

"Yes." Joanne answered as she took Maureen's hand. "Well catch up later." Joanne told her sister, before leading Maureen out the door, and down by the lake to where the boat was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Question of the day: Would it be Aunt Joanne with a Capital "A" or a lower case "a"? for the word "aunt"**

**OH! and for Joanne's sister, I for some reason picture her as "Tyra Banks" I have no idea why, but she loves Rent! I seen her singing Take Me or Leave Me with Traci Thoms on her talk show...Rosario Dawson was there too! For that movie they were in together...Grindhouse? But yeah Tyra did Maureen's part, and clearly Traci did Joanne's...it was pretty fun! **

**Anyways shout out to my friendly ****neighbors** **the Americans "Happy Independence day!" **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Joanne and Maureen walked hand in hand down by the lake. Maureen taking in the view; in front of her there was a small beach area, and if you swam out far enough you could reach a small little wooden floating dock. To the right of the little beach area was the dock the boat was tied too. It wasn't big, but it was a nice private beach area they had for themselves, if they didn't actually want to go to the beach.

"What's up?" Joanne asked when Maureen didn't say anything for a while.

"Nothing." Maureen said shaking her head. "I'm just taking in the area. You guys own this too?"

"This little area yeah. But the lake isn't owned by anyone." Joanne answered, as her and Maureen walked to the end of the dock, where her dad, and the boat was.

Maureen walked all the way to the end, her hand over her eyes to shield the hot sun. Her eyes scanned the lake, all around it there were about six cabins spread along the shoreline. She then gazed straight ahead, where there was a small opening where the water flowed into a never-ending pool.

"I thought this was a small lake?" Maureen asked, her eyes still on the open water passageway.

"It opens up." Mr. Jefferson said. "That's where we go fishing, or go to have some boat fun. This little area is mostly for swimming, and relaxing, a nice little getaway for us, and the six other cabins.

Maureen only nodded as her eyes stared into the distance.

"Here put this on." Mr. Jefferson said, handing Maureen a lifejacket.

Maureen turned her head, and frowned at the bright orange thing. Slowly her hand reached out and took hold. "I have to wear this?"

"Can you swim?" Mr. Jefferson asked.

Maureen snorted and rolled her eyes. "Uh yeah, I'm twenty seven."

Mr. Jefferson gave Maureen a smirk, and then pulled the lifejacket away, tossing it to the back of the boat. "Okay then. Hop in and we'll be on our way."

Maureen watched as Joanne and Mr. Jefferson easily climbed into the boat. Once they were settled Mr. Jefferson turned around, reaching out his hand for Maureen. Maureen smiled and grabbed hold of the older mans hand, letting him help her on the boat. However Maureen didn't know that getting on a boat was much easier said then done. So she walked on as if it were solid ground, causing herself to lose her balance. In the end she ended up with her arms tightly wrapped around Mr. Jefferson, and her eyes firmly shut as the boat rocked back and forth, threatening to tip over.

"Oh shit." Maureen swore, her grip tightening on the biceps of her girlfriend's father.

Joanne watched the scene play out in front of her, trying her hardest not to laugh out loud at the sight. "Where's a camera when you need one?"

Mr. Jefferson chuckled. "Joanne wasn't wrong when she said you were friendly."

Maureen slowly opened her eyes, her head slowly turning upward so she could look at the man she was holding onto. Bit by bit a small smile spread on her lips, "Sorry. I just felt like hugging you." She quickly made up, her body still attached to his, unable to let go due to fear of falling in the water.

"It's okay." Mr. Jefferson answered. "But do you want to take a seat now? We can cuddle later."

"It's okay Maureen." Joanne said as she stood up. "It's a big boat, it won't tip over."

Maureen slowly let go of Mr. Jefferson, now making her way to Joanne. "I'm not scared." She spit out playfully as she grabbed Joanne's hand. "I wanted to give your dad a hug. You know thank him for taking us out on the boat."

Joanne smirked at Maureen and just nodded. "Okay…what ever you say honeybear."

"You girls ready?" Mr. Jefferson called out as he started up the engine.

"Yes. Break her in dad." Joanne called out, earning a cheeky grin from Maureen.

"Break her in?" Maureen asked, her eyebrows knitting together in a playful manner.

"You cuddled my dad?" Joanne asked playfully.

"Well played." Maureen nodded, as her and Joanne took a seat next to each other at the back of the boat.

A few seconds later the boat was slowly gliding across the water, leisurely making it's way past the other cabins; about five minutes later they made it past the opening, where the lake expanded.

"Wow." Maureen said as she took in another view. "This lake is huge."

It wasn't long until Mr. Jefferson put the boat into high power, causing the boat to go much faster.

"Whoa." Maureen said under her breath, her hand tightening around Joanne's.

"Need to give my dad another hug?" Joanne teased.

Maureen glared at her lover. "No." She then reached back picking up a lifejacket and began hugging it. "I will hug this though."

Joanne laughed as she swung an arm around Maureen's waist, pulling her in close. "It's okay I'll save you, if you fall in."

"I don't want to fall in." Maureen pouted, resting her head on Joanne's shoulder, also digging her nails into the lifejacket.

"How you two doing back there?" Mr. Jefferson called out, his eyes focused on the water in front of him.

"Good." Joanne answered.

"Yeah just peachy." Maureen sarcastically answered, only low enough so Joanne could hear. Just then the boat hit a wave, causing the front end to bounce a little, while giving the boat a big shake.

"What was that?" Maureen asked, her arms now encircling Joanne's waist, not caring that her dad was with them.

"It's okay." Joanne assured her. "We just hit a wave. Wait until he turns around and hits the waves we made."

"Why, why would he do that?" Maureen asked slightly panicked. "Does he want to tip us over?"

"We're not going to tip over." Joanne said with a small smile, her dad now circling the boat around.

"Oh no Joanne." Maureen whispered. "He's turning the boat around, he's turning the boat around!"

Joanne laughed, bringing her arm up and around Maureen's shoulders, while Maureen buried her eyes in the lawyer's neck.

Ten minutes later Joanne couldn't help but laugh, as Maureen stood at the front of the boat with a smile on her face, cheering, "Go faster! Go faster!"

Mr. Jefferson sped up, turning his head to face his daughter. "She is quite the character."

Joanne chuckled, her eyes still on Maureen. "She definitely is."

"Big wave to the left!" Maureen called out, causing a big smile to hit Mr. Jefferson's lips as he hit it, causing the boat to soar through the air, and a loud cheer to come from Maureen's loud voice.

"POOKIE!" Maureen yelled, her voice trailing on the wind. "Come up here with me!"

Joanne skillfully made her way to the front of the boat, the wind instantly hitting her face, as the boat picked up more speed.

"You sure got over your fear quickly." Joanne grinning once she was beside Maureen.

The diva laughed, while answering, "Maureen Johnson is afraid of nothing!"

"Okay." Joanne smirked as she held onto the railing, as her dad hit another wave. She then looked down and noticed Maureen's pinky finger overlapping hers. Joanne's smirk turned into a smile, her eyes now falling on brown eyes.

"It's kind of cold on this boat, with all the wind." Maureen stated. "Want to maybe wrap your arms around me?"

Joanne didn't say anything as she walked behind her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around Maureen's waist from behind, her nose nuzzling Maureen's neck before placing a small kiss on it. Maureen leaned back into the touch, her hands resting over Joanne's forearms, until the boat hit another wave, causing Maureen to hold onto the railing for safety.

"You know what I always wanted to do?" Maureen asked.

"What's that?" Joanne asked.

Maureen smirked and raised her hands in the air. "Whoo I'm the queen of the wooorld!"

Mr. Jefferson chuckled; as well as Joanne, who was now pulling Maureen a little closer.

Maureen sighed in happiness. "I love this Joanne, boating is fun!"

"It tops my list." Joanne replied.

Staying in the same position, Maureen twisted her head slightly so it was facing Joanne's some more. Joanne took that as a sign, quickly capturing Maureen's lips with hers, for a passionate kiss. Maureen's left hand stayed griped to the railing, while her right hand snaked its way up around Joanne's neck, coming to a rest on the back of Joanne's head, their kiss now deepening, and that fact that Mr. Jefferson was with them totally vanishing from their minds.

Mr. Jefferson caught sight of the two, it wasn't everyday that he saw his daughter making out with another women, but if it made Joanne happy he didn't mind. Gradually he slowed the boat down, letting the two share a romantic moment, his eyes averted elsewhere.

"I love you." Joanne said once the two pulled away.

"Joanne." Maureen stated. "We totally just made out in front of your dad."

Joanne's face fell a little bit. "We did, didn't we?"

"Tongue and all." Maureen smirked.

Joanne let out a small laugh. "Way to ruin the moment."

Maureen shrugged, both of her hands holding onto the railing again, Joanne still embracing her from behind.

"Lets speed this bitch up!" Maureen shouted.

"Maureen." Joanne warned.

Maureen laughed. "Sorry, I'll use your words." The diva then turned to face Mr. Jefferson. "Break her in!"

Joanne giggled, as Mr. Jefferson nodded, speeding up the boat again.

"Better?" Maureen asked, her body leaning into Joanne.

"Much." Joanne answered, placing a couple of kisses on Maureen's neck.

An hour later Mr. Jefferson took the boat back in, it wasn't long before he had it docked, the three of them now walking back to the cabin with smiles on their faces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Thanks for anwering my question in the last chapter! ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After lunch everyone sat around outside enjoying the outdoors, and the nice weather. Joanne and her sister were catching up on old times, while Tara kept an eye on her son while he happily played by himself on the deck. Mr. and Mrs. Jefferson, James, and Maureen sat around the table together, talking about other activities they could do for the rest of the week.

"Ever been fishing before?" James asked Maureen.

Maureen shrugged. "Not really…I seen it on TV once."

Mr. Jefferson started chuckling. "You have never been fishing?"

Maureen shook her head.

"Oh you have so much to learn." Mr. Jefferson smiled. "I'm taking the boat out tomorrow morning, you want to come with James and I?"

"How early?" Maureen asked.

"Six." James answered. "It's the perfect time to fish."

"Six!" Maureen said with a gasp, her eyes widening a bit. "In the morning?"

"Yes dear." Mrs. Jefferson said. "Harold likes to start his days early."

"I think I'll pass." Maureen politely said. "I'm not really a morning person."

"Are you sure?" Mr. Jefferson asked. "It's fishing!"

"Its so relaxing, and the thrill of when a fish pulls on your line…" James said, his eyes clouding over in fascination. "Its amazing."

"Maybe before the end of the trip." Maureen said.

"Sounds good." Mr. Jefferson said. "I don't want you leaving this place, with out knowing how to fish."

Mrs. Jefferson nodded. "Yeah and on Wednesday nights, Harold always takes his daughters boyfriends…or girlfriends out to catch dinner."

"Catch dinner?" Maureen asked.

Mr. Jefferson nodded. "Yup, its an outdoors experience. I'd take Joanne, but she doesn't enjoy fishing that much, and Tara thinks its dirty. So why not do it with their partners?"

Maureen smiled weakly, and then stood up to walk over to Joanne who was just finishing up her conversation with her sister. "Hey honeybear."

Maureen smiled as Tara walked by her, taking the empty chair next to Joanne. "Hey George of the jungles daughter!"

"What?" Joanne laughed.

Maureen nodded. "Yeah you heard me, your dad is George of the jungle. I just heard about Wednesdays, and how you go out and catch dinner."

Joanne giggled some more. "He told you about that hey?"

"Yes." Maureen answered. "Do I have to go? I don't want to go fishing I don't even like it."

"Have you ever been?" Joanne asked.

"No." Maureen stated. "But still…I don't want to go, I came on this trip to be with you."

"It's okay Maureen, it will be fun, and it will be a change in roles. This time you'll be bringing home the food, while I sit at home and wait." Joanne explained with a satisfied smile.

"But pookie." Maureen pouted. "I'm not the guy in the relationship…if anyone is, its you. So you should have to go fishing with your dad."

"Excuse me?" Joanne asked with a small smirk. "I'm not the guy…"

"You are so the guy." Maureen smirked back. "Therefore you are going fishing with your dad. Why don't you like it anyway?"

Joanne shrugged. "I don't know. It's just something I never enjoyed. Just go please, do it for me? James will be with you to keep you company, he's a nice guy."

Maureen flopped back in her chair. "Fine."

Joanne smiled wider this time, her hand searching for Maureen's, now taking hold of it. "Thank you honeybear."

Maureen let a small smile appear on her lips when she felt Joanne's hand interlace hers. She wasn't happy about going fishing, but she was happy about being with Joanne.

"Okay." Mr. Jefferson stood up. "Now that we are all digested, why don't we take the boat out again, this time everyone can come."

"Me too Grandpa!" Cole shouted as he ran towards the older man, jumping into his arms.

"You too!" Mr. Jefferson said, now setting him back on the deck. "Is everyone coming this time?"

"Yeah I'd like to go." Mrs. Jefferson said. "It will be something fun to do before I have to start dinner."

"How about the couples?" Mr. Jefferson asked, eyeing Maureen, Joanne, James, and Tara.

"We're in." Tara answered for her and James.

"If its okay with you dad, since Maureen and I already went on the boat, do you mind if we just hang back?" Joanne asked.

Maureen liked the sound of that idea, her mouth now trying to hold back a grin, as she awaited his answer.

"It's fine by me." Mr. Jefferson answered. "You kids don't know what you're missing though."

Joanne shrugged. "Oh well our loss."

"Okay lets go." Mr. Jefferson said, while him and his wife headed for the lake.

However before Tara and James could follow, a loud cry made them freeze in their tracks.

"Cole?" Tara called out, looking behind her, where her eyes landed on her sobbing son, who was holding his finger in pain.

"What's wrong?" Tara asked as she picked up her sobbing son.

"I have wood in my finger?" Cole managed to get out between sobs.

"Let me see." James said, taking a look at his son's finger, where there was a big splinter sticking out. "We'll have to get that out, do you have any tiny tweezers?"

"For my eyebrows?" Tara answered, as she handed Cole to James. "I'll go get them."

"It's okay sweetie." Joanne soothed, rubbing a supportive hand up and down her nephew's back, while he buried his face in James chest.

"It hurts." Cole sobbed.

A few moments later Tara came back with the item in her. "Okay let mama see."

"No." Cole said, hiding his face some more.

"If you don't let me see, I'll never get it out, and it will keep hurting." Tara said.

Cole was hesitant at first, but then he soon reached out his finger, showing his mom the small cut. Tara smiled at the progress, but as soon as she brought the tweezers to his finger, he pulled his hand back, letting more tears stream down his face.

"Can I see?" Maureen asked now standing up from her chair, Cole however shook his head, and hid his finger.

Maureen then held up her hands to show that they were empty. "I'm tweezers free, I wont even touch it."

Cole eyed the diva's empty hands, and then stuck out his own, showing her the small splinter the deck made.

"Ooo." Maureen said. "I had one of those before."

"You did?" Cole asked.

Maureen nodded.

"What happened to you?" Cole asked.

Maureen shrugged. "Got it out…it wasn't easy though…"

Cole didn't say anything and just kept staring at her.

"Want to hear the story?" Maureen asked. "It's pretty exciting."

Cole slowly nodded, reaching his arms out to indicate he wanted Maureen to hold him. Maureen reached out, taking him from James, and then settled down in the chair she was sitting in before, Cole now propped up on her left leg.

Joanne sat down next to Maureen, curiously watching as the diva interacted with Cole.

"I was little like you." Maureen began, "and I was playing around on my deck, just being a kid."

Cole nodded along with the story, unaware that Maureen had received the tweezers.

"Then this giant bird came down, and tried to grab me!" Maureen all of a sudden said, with wide eyes, causing Cole's eyes to become wide with excitement.

"But I rolled out of the way!" Maureen said excitedly, "but he kept coming back down trying to grab me."

"What did you do?" Cole asked, totally oblivious as Maureen took his finger, and pulled out the splinter, with out him feeling a thing.

"I ran across my deck, and slid into my house, as I was sliding in, I didn't get only one splinter, I got thousands, and they covered my body, from top to bottom." Maureen explained.

"Wow, that must of hurt." Cole said.

"It did." Maureen said placing the tweezers on the armrest of the chair, also giving Tara a wink, her way of telling her that the job was done. "But you know what? I was tough, and my mother picked them all out of me, and now I'm perfectly fine."

"I wish I was tough like you." Cole said with awe.

"You are." Maureen said as she held up his finger that was now splinter free. "You didn't cry when I pulled the splinter out did ya?"

"It's gone." Cole said with bright eyes. "I didn't even cry!"

"I know." Maureen said with a smile.

"Thanks Maureen." Tara smiled.

"What do you say to Maureen?" James said to Cole.

"Thank you." Cole stated, while giving Maureen a hug.

As they pulled away, there was a faint yelling coming from the lake.

"What's the hold up?" Mr. Jefferson's voice called out.

Everyone's gaze turned to Mr. Jefferson who was waving Tara and James over.

Tara laughed. "I guess he is ready to leave, come on Cole."

"Bye you guys, have fun." Joanne said, now watching as Cole and the others disappeared behind trees, her eyes now landing on Maureen, who was looking out at the view. "I never thought I'd see the day, where your drama queen ways would come in handy."

Maureen's head turned around to face Joanne, giving her a smirk and a shrug. "I was just trying to help him forget about the pain."

Joanne stood up pulling Maureen with her. "It worked, and it was totally cute that you handled that so well."

"Well I am cute." Maureen smirked while wrapping her arms around Joanne's neck. "and It was totally smart of you to have us hang back here, while everyone else is out there."

Joanne nodded, wrapping her arms around Maureen's waist, pulling her closer. "Want to take advantage of it now?"

Maureen only nodded as she leaned in, capturing Joanne's lips with hers.

"We should have kids of our own." Joanne said, her forehead now resting on Maureen's.

Maureen snickered. "All I did was take a splinter out of the kids finger, I didn't win mother of the year."

Joanne shrugged. "So it was cute to see you with a kid on your lap. Don't you think it would be nice to have our owns kids, who coming running to you when they are crying, and in pain?"

"So far…" Maureen began. "No…I like my life with just us two."

"We'll save this topic for another time." Joanne smiled, as she led Maureen into the cabin.

"And do what now?" Maureen asked with raised eyebrows, hoping Joanne would read her mind. "I mean I did get that splinter out of Cole's hand, don't I deserve a little something?"

Joanne let out a small laugh, pulling Maureen into the living room where she flopped on the couch, Maureen now straddling her thighs. There was nothing left to say as Maureen began kissing Joanne nicely on the lips, the two now able to indulged themselves while the others were away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So I think i said there might be some drama in this story...but yeah...not so much is going to happen...a lot of fluff though...just thought I'd give you a heads up... **


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: I got a little dirty at the b****eginning of this chapter...sorry I just couldn't help myself ;)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 10

It was the next morning; Maureen and Joanne were still lying in bed snuggling. After a few more minutes of just lying there Maureen lifted her head off of Joanne's shoulder, where she peered down into two closed eyes. Maureen smiled to herself as she kissed the lawyer's eyelids, causing a smile to spread across Joanne's lips. When Joanne didn't open her eyes, Maureen smiled wider.

"I guess I'll just have to take advantage." Maureen said as she switched positions, now hovering Joanne, while planting kisses up and down her neck.

"You keep this up, I'll never open my eyes." Joanne sighed, causing Maureen to get a little friendlier with her kisses, as she brought them over her collarbone, her hand now trailing up Joanne's shirt.

"Remember where we are." Joanne moaned, her back arching into Maureen's hand.

Maureen shrugged. "It's okay the door is locked.

"Yeah but…" Joanne trailed off, but it was to late Maureen's head had disappeared under the blanket.

"Yeah you have a point the door is locked…" Joanne said, clearly caving into Maureen's touches.

Just as things were getting good, there was a knock on the their door, and the sound of Cole's voice. "Aunt Joanne are you and Maureen up yet?"

"Yes!" Joanne shouted, answering both Maureen, and Cole. "We'll be out there…ah Maureen!"

"What?" Cole asked.

"Well be out there in a minute." Joanne quickly answered. "Oh Maureen I don't want you to, but you have to stop."

That only urged Maureen to keep going, causing Joanne to clutch the sheet, her eyes tightly closed.

"Are you coming!" Cole shouted out again.

"Oh yeah I'm coming!" Joanne answered

About ten minutes later, Joanne and Maureen walked out of their bedroom.

"It's about time." Cole said, running out of the kitchen. "I want to sit next to you at the table."

"Okay lets go." Joanne said guiding her nephew into the kitchen, while Maureen went to the bathroom.

After breakfast Mrs. Jefferson, Tara, Cole, Joanne and Maureen all sat outside, while James, and Mr. Jefferson were still out fishing.

"So what's planned for today?" Maureen asked.

"Want to go to the beach?" Joanne suggested.

"Yeah!" Cole shouted. "Mama can we?"

"Thanks for getting my kid all hyped up." Tara joked.

"You think that's hyped up, wait until he hangs around me for a couple of hours." Maureen smirked.

Joanne nodded. "Yeah we better keep an eye on the two."

"So the beach today?" Mrs. Jefferson asked. "I can pack a lunch, and everything."

"Sounds good, we'll go when they get back from fishing." Joanne said.

"Okay I'll go make the lunch." Mrs. Jefferson said.

"Can I help too!" Cole asked.

"Sure you can." Mrs. Jefferson said with a giant grin, the two of them walking into the house hand in hand.

An hour later the seven of them were walking the trail down to the beach.

"Can I have a piggy back ride please?" Cole whined to his father who was carrying a cooler.

"Here." Joanne said as she crouched down. "Jump on mine."

James smiled at the thoughtfulness of Joanne.

"Thanks Aunt Joanne, you're my favorite Aunt." Cole said.

"I'm your only Aunt." Joanne said.

"No you're not…mama said Maureen might be one soon." He said, the sentence catching Maureen's ear's causing her to eye Joanne.

Joanne's heart skipped a beat as the thought of Maureen freaking out filled her mind, but she was put at ease when Maureen spoke up.

"Wouldn't I be your favorite Aunt then?" Maureen asked with a childish grin.

"Oh yeah…" Cole said a little confused. "You both can be my favorite Aunts."

"Sounds good." Joanne laughed.

It wasn't long before they made it to the beach, where they set up umbrellas, towels, and their coolers.

"Okay this is where we are, if you go swimming just look for the bright yellow umbrella." Mr. Jefferson said.

After swimming and eating, Maureen, James, Cole, and Mr. Jefferson had fun building a sandcastle, while Joanne, Tara, and Mrs. Jefferson laid around.

As Maureen was building the sand castle an idea entered in her mind, it probably wouldn't go over to well with Joanne, but the thought made her laugh, so she proceeded to do it anyway.

"Hey Cole." Maureen said causing the kid to look up. "Come here."

Cole ran over to Maureen, who bent down and whispered her idea to him, his head nodding up and down in agreement.

Joanne laid on her beach towel, the hot sun beaming down on her body, her mind slowly drifting off into a relaxing slumber until a bucket of water was dumped on her body.

"Oh!" Joanne screeched while bolting up to see Cole and Maureen laughing, the rest of the group looking on in confusion.

"Cole!" Joanne warned a small smirk hitting her lips.

Cole giggled harder as he ran behind Maureen. "It was her idea."

"Trader!" Maureen laughed, Joanne now standing up to chase the two.

"Joanne no!" Maureen shouted, running towards the water, Cole closely behind her.

Suddenly Maureen stopped scooping up the small kid in her arms. "You wouldn't hurt your own nephew would you?"

Joanne stopped, playfully rolling her eyes. "Real mature Maureen."

Maureen let out a snort. "And chasing us isn't?"

"You deserve to be chased." Joanne said.

"Need a little help?" Tara asked coming up next to her sister.

Joanne smiled. "You go for the little kid, I'll go for the big kid."

"Game on!" Tara said.

"Okay wait!" Maureen stated as she put Cole down, and then began running away. "Okay go!"

"You cheater!" Joanne laughed while running after her.

It wasn't long before his mom caught Cole, where she brought him back to the towels, where James and her tickled him.

"Okay Joanne!" Maureen said as she stopped, now trying to catch her breath. "I give up."

Joanne let out a laugh while wrapping her arms around Maureen from behind. "You can't give up, therefore I win."

Maureen leaned back into the touch, her eyes scanning the area, taking in all the curious on lookers, some with displeased expressions, others with interested ones.

"What are you going to do?" Maureen asked with a smile, not so much caring about what other people thought.

Joanne pulled Maureen closer, whispering in her ear. "We'll save that for later tonight."

"Ooo Joanne." Maureen hooted, now spinning around in her arms. "You're a frisky little one aren't you?"

"You're calling me frisky, after what you did to me this morning?" Joanne questioned. "Besides, who wouldn't get frisky after seeing you in your bikini."

Maureen smiled, her eyes checking out Joanne's. "Right back at ya."

Before they could get any closer to each other, a woman walked up to the two. "Excuse me, but do you mind not doing this in front of my children?"

Maureen gave her a dirty look, ready to say something back, but Joanne started dragging her away.

"Joanne…that girl was being a bitch, why didn't you let me say anything?" Maureen asked, her eyes still glaring at the women. "Yeah sorry we are just a couple in love!" Maureen shouted, causing the women to snarl, and others to look on.

"So you didn't cause a scene." Joanne replied.

"She is only embarrassing herself, people need to get over it!" Maureen said as she pulled Joanne to a stop, bringing her close.

"Maureen what are you doing?" Joanne asked.

"Being open about the person I am, I want to show people that I'm not ashamed, and that they need to get over this whole 'you're a sinner if you date the same sex' bullshit." Maureen answered, her lips now coming together with Joanne's before she could say anything.

They heard a couple of disappointed taunts, some cheers, and silence, but that didn't matter, because when they kissed, they were in their own little world.

"Race yeah back to the others!" Maureen said once she pulled away, her anger all of a sudden gone.

Joanne couldn't hide the smile that spread on her lips, her eyes now watching as Maureen ran ahead of her. She then looked to the right to see a guy and a girl staring at her, Joanne slyly smiled. "That's my girlfriend!" She brightly said, before chasing after Maureen.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After coming home from the beach, and eating dinner, they were going to have a campfire, but just over the lake, heading in from the sky were dark clouds.

"Oh no!" Cole shouted when he saw lightning in the distance. "Mama is there really a storm coming?"

Tara picked up her kid, nodding in response, "I'm afraid so."

"Take me inside?" Cole pleaded while hiding his eyes on her neck.

While everyone else headed inside, Joanne, Maureen and Mr. Jefferson stayed outside, watching as the storm came in.

"Wow, looks like it's going to be a big one." Mr. Jefferson pointed out.

A small smirk hit Maureen's lips. "How big?"

"Probably one of the biggest storms this year." Mr. Jefferson said, "I better go make sure the boat is securer."

"Want me to help?" Joanne asked.

"No dear, I'll be fine." Mr. Jefferson answered, quickly heading down to the lake.

"Pookie isn't this exciting!" Maureen cheered, wrapping her arms around Joanne's arm.

"Yes very." Joanne sarcastically answered.

"You don't like storms?" Maureen asked.

"I do." Joanne began. "I just don't like them when I'm on vacation. It's a vacation killer."

"Well you're with me, I'm sure we can think of plenty of things to do." Maureen said with raised eyebrows.

Joanne smirked, knowing exactly what was going through Maureen's mind. "Can my parents join too?"

Maureen's face completely fell at the suggestion. "Joanne ew!"

"Well, you are forgetting who we are on vacation with, and who we are sharing a house with."

Maureen pouted. "That didn't stop you this morning."

Joanne couldn't help but smile at the thought, but she shook her head clear. "Maybe later tonight when everyone is sleeping, but not now, everyone will be up and alert during the storm."

Just then a gust of wind picked up, causing Maureen to wrap her arms around Joanne for warmth. The door to the cabin then opened, with Mrs. Jefferson poking her head out.

"Joanne, you two better get in here, the radio said the storm is picking up." Mrs. Jefferson said. "Where's your father."

"Okay mom." Joanne said, as she began walking towards the door, her eyes also catching the sight of her father running towards the cabin. "Dad is coming right now."

It wasn't long before the storm hit, causing loud thunder, and big flashes of lightning. Maureen was kneeling on the couch that was behind the window, her eyes watching as the storm did its damage. Everyone else was seated in the living room, Joanne was reading a magazine, while Tara and James, tired to console their son as he hide his head under a pillow. Mr. and Mrs. Jefferson cuddled on another couch, simply talking and discussing their jobs.

"Oh sweet!" Maureen shouted with joy, her head turning around to focus on Joanne's dad. "Mr. Jefferson I just want to let you know, that those yellow umbrella's we were using today…well you won't be using them anymore…I'm sorry for your loss."

"What?" Mr. Jefferson said, now standing up making his way over to the window, to see two umbrella's spinning around in the wind, gaining a whole bunch of rips, and holes.

At that moment, another crack of thunder hit causing the power to go out, and causing everyone to scream, everyone except James, and Mr. Jefferson.

Maureen then started giggling while lowering herself down on the couch, "This is exciting!"

"If its so exciting then why did you just scream?" Joanne asked.

Maureen shrugged. "I don't know, its what girls do when the lights go off."

James then started chuckling. "That is such a true story."

"See." Maureen said now wrapping her arms around Joanne's shoulders.

"Is it over yet?" Cole asked, his head popping out from under the pillow.

"Not yet buddy." James answered.

"I have to use the bathroom…" Tara said, "But how do I go with no light?"

"Use a candle." Joanne replied as if it was even a question.

"No need for attitude Ms. Ivy League." Tara said as she stood up.

Maureen snorted at the remark, laughing on the inside, causing Joanne to glare at her. "What?"

"Don't you even start." Joanne warned with a playful look in her eye.

"Daddy can you come help me find some flashlights?" Tara asked her dad in a childlike manner.

"Daddy?" Joanne mocked. "You're not a child Tara."

"Shut up." Tara replied.

"Girls, don't start, you two are adults now." Mrs. Jefferson said.

"Lets see who is the more mature adult, by having them wrestle." Maureen suggested feeling a little more comfortable in front of Joanne's family.

"I agree!" James quickly answered.

"No." Joanne and Tara said at the same time.

"Come on, is sisterly fun." Maureen assured.

Mr. Jefferson chuckled. "Not in this house. Now come on Tara we'll go find some flashlights, and candles."

"Where's Mama?" Cole asked his voice filled with terror.

"She'll be back in a few minutes." James answered.

"I want her now." Cole said.

"Want to come sit with us?" Joanne asked.

Cole peered over towards the two, his eyes adjusting to the dark to see the two women cuddled together. Suddenly he jumped off the couch, and ran over to Joanne and Maureen. Just as he reached the couch another crack of thunder went off, causing him to hide his face in Maureen's chest.

Joanne smiled at the sight, watching as Maureen wrapped her arms around him. "It's okay." Joanne said while running a hand threw his hair.

"Yeah the storm can't get you in here." Maureen added.

"Promise?" Cole asked, his eyes peering up towards Joanne.

Joanne smiled and kissed his forehead. "Promise. If it does come in here, then you can tickle Maureen to death for lying to you."

Maureen eyed Joanne, and then looked back down at the kid in her arms. "But I'm not ticklish, therefore it wouldn't work."

Joanne's smile grew wider, her eyes still on Cole. "Try it."

Cole kept his eyes on Joanne with a questioning look.

"Tickle her." Joanne said.

"Joanne no." Maureen said.

A spark hit Cole's eyes, as he slowly brought his hand down to Maureen's side, his little fingers grazing a ticklish spot.

"No!" Maureen laughed.

"Haha Maureen is ticklish." Cole giggled, his hand moving some more, causing Maureen to burst out into a fit of laughter.

Joanne then grabbed Maureen's wrist, holding them tightly so Cole could tickle her good.

"Joanne you suck!" Maureen laughed.

"Just getting you back for today." Joanne said with a huge grin.

"Okay stop!" Maureen laughed, her body struggling to get free from the torture.

Fortunately for Maureen there was a loud bang of thunder, causing Cole to quickly stop, panic, and lunge for Joanne, the closes thing to protection.

Joanne let out a small laugh at the sight, her arms now wrapping around her nephew in an order to comfort him. Maureen finally recovered from her tickle attack; her head now resting on Joanne's shoulder, her fingers drawing circles on the lawyers thigh.

"You two look good with a kid." James blurted.

"Thanks." Joanne responded with a content smile, also taking note that Maureen didn't respond, and her fingers quickly stopped the circle making.

An hour later the storm finally calmed down, and the power came back on. Everyone was pretty tired from the beach adventure, so they all headed to their rooms for the night.

Maureen and Joanne climbed into bed together; Maureen was ready to have some fun, until Joanne put everything on hold with one simple question.

"Do you see kids in our future?" Joanne asked.

Maureen froze at the question, not able to answer right away.

"You seemed a little quiet after James said we looked good with a child." Joanne added.

Maureen sighed, letting her body rest against the headboard. "I don't know, I don't think about stuff like that. I mean the only time I ever thought I would have a kid, is if it were an accident. But now that I'm with you, I don't have to worry about stuff like that. I'm happy with just us."

"But you're so good with Cole." Joanne said with a spark in her eyes. "Imagine what it would be like with our own kids."

"I don't know Joanne, lets just go to bed."

Joanne sighed as she watched Maureen roll on her side, her back facing the lawyer. Joanne reached out and turned off the light, her body now molding against Maureen's in the spooning position.

Joanne was almost afraid to wrap her arm around Maureen, unsure if she made Maureen angry about her question, but she did it anyways, and was surprised when Maureen covered Joanne's arm with her own, and interlaced their fingers together.

Nothing more was said between the two, as the rain poured down in a calming motion, causing the two to drift off into a peaceful slumber.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Okay Maureen are you ready to go fishing?" Mr. Jefferson asked, as everyone headed for the boat.

"I was born ready!" Maureen answered with a giant smile.

Mr. Jefferson laughed, as they began walking on the dock. Maureen then turned to Joanne, pulling her back and away from everyone.

"Please don't make me go!" Maureen pleaded.

Joanne smirked. "I thought you were born ready?"

Maureen shook her head. "I was lying. You think I'm ready to go spend a day fishing with your dad! And when have I ever cooked? Never! there for I shouldn't have to go catch my own food!"

You are such a diva." Joanne began rolling her eyes a bit. "You'll be fine, James is with you."

"Can't you come?" Maureen whined her lips turning into a pout. "Please pookie?"

Joanne closed her eyes, a small smirk hitting her lips. "If I don't see the pout, it doesn't affect me."

"Maureen you coming?" James asked from on the boat.

Maureen sighed, her eye now focusing on James. "Yeah…I'm coming…" she answered with a hint of sadness.

Joanne finally opened her eyes, taking Maureen's hand and walking her over to the boat. "You'll be fine honeybear." The lawyer then leaned in, her lips inches away from Maureen's ear, "Besides, its kind of hot to know that you'll be out there catching our dinner."

Maureen's eyebrows rose with excitement. "Oh really?"

Joanne nodded while pulling away. "Yeah huh."

"Okay." Maureen said her body now turning to the boat. "Okay lets do this!"

James held out his hand, helping Maureen climb on the boat. Once the diva was on she smiled.

"Come on men, let's go catch us some dinner!" Maureen shouted.

Mr. Jefferson turned on the boat chuckling a bit. "When are you not excited?"

Maureen shrugged. "That never happens."

"Wave bye to daddy Cole." Tara said to her son, who was now waving bye to the boat, and the three people on it.

Once the boat was out of sight, Cole looked up towards his mom. "Can we go swimming while they're away?"

"Sure." Tara said then eyed her mom. "Is it safe to swim around here? I don't want to walk all the way to the beach."

Mrs. Jefferson nodded. "Yup, I'll even join you."

"Me too." Joanne said as they headed back to the cabin to change into their swimsuits.

Out on the boat the three each had a pole in the water, and they were just sitting there waiting.

"So…" Maureen began. "This is fishing?"

"Yep pretty fun isn't it?" James answered.

Maureen looked around, nothing was happening; there was no excitement whatsoever. Mr. Jefferson was even on the verge of falling asleep. Finally she mustered up an answer, lying of course, "Uh yeah, it's a blast."

James nodded. "Wait until you catch a fish."

"How long does it usually take?" Maureen asked.

James shrugged. "Depends. Sometimes it happens as soon as you throw out your line, other times it takes up to an hour."

"So you just sit here and wait?" Maureen asked. "For an hour…"

"Yep…its very relaxing." James said he's eyes now shifting out towards the water, to enjoy his view.

"Oh what fun…" Maureen mumbled under her breath.

Twenty minutes later Maureen was about to fall asleep due to boredom, when all of a sudden there was something pulling on her fishing pole. "What the hell!"

"Hey!" Maureen shouted trying to get anyone's attention, her hands on the pole gripping it so it wouldn't get pulled into the lake. "Hey something is happening!"

Both James and Mr. Jefferson sprang up, quickly heading towards Maureen.

"You have a fish on your line!" James said with excitement. "Pull him in."

The pole jerked again, startling Maureen. "How!"

"Turn that handle!" James said.

Maureen looked down, her other hand down turning the handle, which pulled the fighting fish closer to the boat.

"You're doing great Maureen!" Mr. Jefferson said with pride. "Just keep doing what you're doing."

"Why is this so hard?" Maureen panicked. "He's just a fish."

"Yes a fish fighting for his life." Mr. Jefferson said.

"Well tell him to stop!" Maureen said as she struggled to bring the fish in.

Finally after a long fight, Maureen caught the big fish; bringing him into the boat where he flopped around.

"Congratulation Maureen you just caught your first fish, and part of our dinner." James said with a hand on her back.

"Do you want to unhook him?" Mr. Jefferson asked.

Maureen shook her head, a frown coming to her face as she watched the poor fish flop around. "Why is he flopping?"

"He is struggling to breath." James answered. "You know how we can't breath under water, it's like the same thing for them above water."

"So he is suffering?" Maureen asked.

"A little, but he'll be dead soon." Mr. Jefferson responded.

"Poor thing, throw him back!" Maureen said.

"We can't throw him back, we need him for food." Mr. Jefferson said with a hint of laughter. "You sound like Tara when she used to come fishing with me as a little girl."

"Well look at him he is suffering." Maureen said watching Mr. Jefferson pull the hook from the fish's mouth.

Suddenly the fish stopped moving, indicating it was dead.

"It's okay he is dead now." James said. "No more suffering."

"That's so mean." Maureen said.

Mr. Jefferson tossed the dead fish in a bucket, while answering. "It's a part of life."

Two hours later they headed back to the cabin, with enough fish to feed everyone. Maureen however took no part in fishing, and let the other two kill the poor fish, while she laid out in the sun.

"We're back!" Mr. Jefferson said, while climbing off the boat.

Joanne, Mrs. Jefferson, Tara, and Cole, emerged from the water they were swimming in, greeting the three fishers.

"How'd you do?" Joanne asked Maureen.

Mr. Jefferson and James chuckled. "She caught one fish."

"Just one." Mrs. Jefferson asked.

"She gave up after one, because she felt bad for them." Mr. Jefferson answered.

"The poor thing was suffering." Maureen said.

"It was cute." James said, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Tara hit him on the shoulder, and then turned to Maureen. "It's okay Maureen I totally understand where you're coming from."

"Thank you Tara." Maureen said with a smile. "And I did catch one."

"Yes she did." Mr. Jefferson said holding the bucket in the air.

"Well let's go cook him up, I'm starving!" Maureen said while walking ahead of everyone.

"I thought she was sad she made him suffer?" Tara asked. "Now she wants to eat him?"

Joanne shrugged. "If you only knew her…"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After dinner was done the sun was setting, and it was a nice night, so they decided to have a bonfire.

"That fish was delicious!" Maureen said while taking a seat next to Joanne, and in front of the fire. "I say we eat fish for the rest of the week, but this time, Mrs. Jefferson, Tara, and Joanne go out and catch em."

Mr. Jefferson chuckled, as he put more wood on the fire. "I like the way you think Maureen."

"Me too, I totally agree." James said. "As mush as I love fishing, I would love to see Tara out there."

"No way I would rather starve to death." Tara said.

Joanne smiled, and then looked towards Maureen. "Whatever happened to feeling sorry for the fish?"

Maureen shrugged. "As long as I don't have to see them suffering, then I'll eat all the fish I can."

"Mama?" Cole called out, heading towards his mom where she picked him up, setting him on her lap.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can we cook smores now?" Cole asked.

"Yes we can." Tara answered the both of them standing up.

"I'll come help you get the stuff." Mrs. Jefferson said the three of them heading towards the cabin.

"Is that the thing that has the marshmallow, gram cracker, and chocolate?" Maureen asked.

Joanne looked towards her girlfriend with a shocked expression. "Maureen you never had a smore before?"

Maureen shook her head. "No, I never did these kinds of things when I was younger."

"Well we'll just have to introduce you to them as quick as possible, you have no idea what you're missing." Mr. Jefferson said.

A couple minutes later, Mrs. Jefferson and the other two returned back with the smore stuff. Joanne stood up, grabbing two sticks, putting a marshmallow on each of them.

"Come here Maureen I'll show you how to roast one." Joanne said handing Maureen a stick.

Maureen eagerly stood up, standing next to the lawyer, watching as Joanne carefully held the marshmallow over the fire.

"See that's all you do." Joanne said. "Just watch it doesn't catch on fire."

Maureen nodded, mimicking Joanne. "This is easy."

Tara was the first one to finish roasting her marshmallow. Maureen watched as she made the small treat for her son, watching as Cole took a big bite out if, the stringy marshmallow getting all over his hands.

"Maureen." Joanne called out, pulling her back into reality. "Your mallow…its on fire."

Maureen's eyes widen at the sight. "Oh crap, what do I do?"

Everyone laughed as the diva freaked out, Mrs. Jefferson then came to the rescue, holding onto the end, gently blowing the flames out.

"Thanks for saving my mallow." Maureen smirked.

"Anytime dear." Mrs. Jefferson said. "Now come here I'll help you put together your smore."

Maureen smiled and headed over to Joanne's mom, letting her build up the treat. Once it was done, Maureen took it and sat back down next to Joanne who already had one.

Maureen brought it up to her lips, hesitating at first before taking a big bite out of it. "Wow." Maureen said with a mouth full. "This is good!"

"Even better then the fish?" James laughed.

Maureen nodded. "Way better."

"Aunt Joanne?" Cole called out. "Can you teach me how to roast a marshmallow?"

"Sure, go grab me a stick and I'll show you." Joanne answered.

Maureen sat back in her chair, her eyes glued on Joanne as she taught her nephew how to cook a marshmallow. She couldn't help but feel a flutter of happiness in her stomach at the sight; Joanne was crouched down with Cole standing in between her legs who was leaning against Joanne for support, he's eye's on the cooking marshmallow, while Joanne had one arm wrapped around his waist, and her other holding onto the stick.

Once they were done cooking the marshmallow, Joanne helped him make the smore, and then took a seat back down next to Maureen, who gave her a small smile.

Once Cole was done eating his smore, he walked over to Maureen, climbing on her lap like it was nothing.

"Sure you can sit on my lap." Maureen giggled.

Cole just leaned back into Maureen, getting as comfortable as he could, his eyes entranced by the fire, slowly dragging him into a sleep.

"Somebody has grown an attachment to you." Tara smirked her eyes on Maureen and Cole.

Maureen smiled back. "I guess so."

Maureen's head shifted to Joanne who was grinning towards her, Maureen returned the smile, and then reached out for the lawyer's hand, intertwining them together.

A couple hours later, everyone had moved closer to each other. Mr. and Mrs. Jefferson were huddle close, Tara was resting her head on James's shoulder, and Joanne was tracing her finger tips up and down Maureen's arm, since there cuddling was restricted due to a certain sleeping child in Maureen's arms.

"I think I'm going to put Cole to bed now." Tara said, giving James a peck on the lips before getting up.

"I'll do it." Maureen suggested causing Joanne to look at her with surprise.

"Are you sure?" Tara asked.

Maureen nodded. "Yeah, I mean he is already asleep on me, so why not carry him to his bed?"

"Okay." Tara said, sitting back down next to James.

"I'll come with you." Joanne said.

Maureen nodded while carefully standing up, shifting Cole around in the process so she had a better hold on him. Once ready, her and Joanne walked into the cabin together.

Joanne pulled the covers back, before Maureen laid him down.

"He's cute isn't he?" Joanne asked, once Maureen was free of Cole, now standing next to her.

"He sure is." Maureen said, peering down at the sleeping kid.

"Lets cover him up." Joanne said while bending down to pull the blankets up to his chin.

Maureen then wrapped her arms around Joanne's waist, resting her head on the lawyer's shoulder.

"Your mind change about the kids thing yet?" Joanne joked.

Maureen just shrugged not giving her an answer, enjoying the moment her and Joanne were having instead.

"Maybe in the future?" Joanne asked.

Maureen just smirked before leaning in to place a soft kiss on Joanne's lips. Joanne pushed some of Maureen's hair out of her face, before bringing their lips back for more; totally unaware that Maureen's mind was on the verge of changing…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next day the entire group decided to go on a trail walk, Joanne and Maureen held hands as they followed behind. Mrs. Jefferson then turned around, with a bright smile.

"You guys want to sing a camp song?" she asked.

"Oh please Mom, we're all adults now." Tara said.

"I want too!" Cole bounced.

"Okay." Mrs. Jefferson said. "He's the youngest, so what he says goes."

"Wait what just happened here?" Maureen asked Joanne.

Joanne smirked. "We're going to sing a camp song."

Maureen's face scrunched up. "A camp song?"

"Harold would you like to start?" Mrs. Jefferson asked.

Mr. Jefferson grinned brightly. "I would love too. Everyone has to sing along too."

"Do I?" Maureen whispered.

"Maureen you love singing…" Joanne said.

Before anyone could respond Mr. Jefferson took a deep breath, and let the words flow pass his lips… "John Jacob Jingle-Heimer Schmitt, his name was my name too…"

"I love this song!" Cole shouted, as he began singing along, with everyone else.

"Maureen you're not singing…" Mr. Jefferson smirked.

Maureen shrugged. "I don't know the song…"

"Oh come on everyone knows this song." Mr. Jefferson said, while swinging an arm around her shoulders, his voice now getting louder, causing Maureen to cringe.

A half hour later, they were all still singing, everyone except Maureen and Joanne, who decided to slow down their pace.

"Joanne…I have to admit I was enjoying your family at the start of this trip, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill them now."

Joanne giggled while swinging an arm around her waist. "It's okay, we're almost back home."

"When ever we go out, the people always SHOUT!" the rest of the family sang.

"That's not fast enough!" Maureen said.

Just then out of the corner of Maureen's eye, she saw a small green thing slither by.

"EW! Joanne!" Maureen cried, her arms wrapping around Joanne's neck.

"What?" Joanne asked with alert, her eyes scanning the area.

"Anaconda!" Maureen answered, causing everyone to stop singing, so they could see what the fuss was all about.

"What's going on?" James asked.

"There is an anaconda on the loose in the woods!" Maureen said.

"Maureen, there are no anaconda's in these woods." Joanne assured her.

"They live in the Amazon." Mr. Jefferson chuckled.

Maureen still held on to Joanne for dear life. "Well what did I just see?"

"This?" Cole asked, while holding up a small, green, harmless snake.

"Ew Cole put that down." Tara said.

"Yup…" Joanne said while eyeing the snake. "Sure does look like an anaconda. Maybe we should call animal control,"

"Shut up." Maureen said, while hitting Joanne on the shoulder. "It could have been a python."

Joanne laughed at the comment. "Oh honeybear."

"What?" Maureen asked her eyes still on the snake that Cole was playing with. "I can't believe you are holding that thing…"

"Its harmless." Joanne said, but Maureen didn't think so, because the grip around Joanne's neck was getting tighter.

"Okay Cole, set him free in the woods, I think Maureen is going to strangle me to death." Joanne laughed.

They all watched as Cole put the snake down, the animal now slithering away and into the woods.

"So is everyone okay?" Mr. Jefferson asked.

Maureen dropped her arms, but she quickly wrapped them around Joanne's arm, staying as close as she could. "I'm good now…"

"Good, now lets get back to singing!" Mr. Jefferson said with a smile.

Maureen rolled her eyes. "I'd rather take my chances with the snake…"

After dinner everyone gathered down by the dock so they could watch the sunset. Mr. and Mrs. Jefferson sat alone with each other, cuddling up, while Tara sat on her own towel, watching as James, and Cole played around in the water. Joanne and Maureen sat by themselves, waiting in silence, as the sun began to set.

Maureen's eyes however weren't on the sun; they were on Cole, James, and Tara. She watched as James and Cole ran out of the water, and towards Tara who had warm towels for each of them. Maureen couldn't help but smile at the sight; James wrapped a towel around himself, and then wrapped a towel around Cole, while at the same time he picked him up in a hug. Finally all three of them settled down, all clumped together as a happy family, waiting for the sun to set.

Maureen looked towards Joanne, who was staring out towards the lake. She studied her for a moment before speaking "I want that…"

Joanne was confused at the sudden words, so she turned her head to face Maureen, the look urging Maureen to give more information.

Maureen pointed to Tara, James, and Cole. "I want that…with you."

Joanne couldn't help but smile at what she was hearing. "But I thought…"

Maureen shrugged. "I thought too. But after watching them, and spending time with Cole, it sort of changed my mind. I want to be a family, and bring them here, and teach them how to roast marshmallows, and comfort them from a storm. And the only person I want to do it with is you."

Joanne's eyes filled with tears, she never thought she would see the day where Maureen Johnson wanted to start a family. All Joanne could do now was answer her, but she was unable to answer her with words, so she leaned in and kissed her.

"So you wanna?" Maureen asked with raised eyebrows, once they pulled apart.

"I would love too." Joanne finally answered.

"It's about time you said something." Maureen giggled. "I though I freaked you out or something."

"You just shocked me." Joanne replied.

Maureen laughed as she crawled in between Joanne's legs, her back resting against Joanne's chest. "I shocked myself too."

Joanne only smiled as she wrapped her arms around Maureen, holding her close. Maureen leaned back, her body relaxing against Joanne's, the both of them now watching as the sun slowly set in the sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So there will probably only be 1-2 more chapters left.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

While everyone else was enjoying the nice night down by the dock, a smile hit Maureen's lips as an idea popped in her head.

"Joanne." Maureen whispered. "I have an idea."

Joanne giggled. "Uh oh."

Maureen tilted her head up. "Seriously, it's my best idea yet. We have to go now, before everyone decides to head back in for the night."

Joanne sighed. "But I'm comfortable."

Maureen nuzzled Joanne's neck. "Me too, but I promise you, you'll be more comfortable where I'm going to take you. Besides its our last night here, so we have to do this now, and if we don't I wont stop pouting about it for weeks…maybe months."

"Okay." Joanne agreed, letting Maureen stand up first, before she stood up with her.

"Joanne honey are you and Maureen going to bed?" Mrs. Jefferson called out.

Joanne nodded. "Yeah, we're kind of tired, see you two in the morning."

"Good night." Mr. Jefferson said. "Bright and early."

"So what's your great idea?" Joanne asked once they finally made it back to the cabin.

A sly smile hit Maureen's lips. "Follow me."

"Hmm Maureen, this was a great idea." Joanne said, her eyes closed, as she let herself relax in the giant Jacuzzi tub that was in her parent's bathroom. "How I let you talk me into this, I'll never know."

"Aren't you happy I did though?" Maureen asked, her body sitting across from Joanne's.

Joanne nodded. "Oh yeah."

Maureen raised her eyebrows. "How happy are you?"

Joanne's eyes shot open, a sly smirk on her face. Slowly she crawled towards Maureen, careful not to slip in the hot bubble bath that surrounded them. After making it across the big tub, Joanne knelt in between Maureen's legs, lowering her head, finally bringing her into a kiss.

After their long kiss was done, Joanne twisted her body around, so she was sitting in between Maureen's legs.

"I love cuddling you Maureen, but sometimes its nice to be cuddled back."

Maureen let out a small laugh, while bringing her arms around the lawyer's waist. "Don't worry, I love cuddling you." She then leaned in, kissing a trail up to her ear, where she whispered, "I also love you."

Joanne sighed with happiness, leaning back against Maureen, her head resting on the diva's shoulder. "I love you too."

Ten minutes later the two climbed out of the tub, and quickly headed back to their room. Five minutes later they came out so they could have a snack before they went to bed, at that time everyone else entered the cabin.

"I thought your two were sleeping?" Mrs. Jefferson asked.

Joanne shrugged while hiding a smile. "Can't sleep."

Mrs. Jefferson just smiled, as she headed up the stairs to her bedroom. "Well I'm going to go take a quick bath before bed, good night you two."

The next day everyone was up bright and early, getting ready to go home.

Joanne entered the bedroom where she saw Maureen sitting on the bed, a pout placed over her lips.

"Honeybear what's wrong?"

Maureen looked up. "I don't want to leave."

Joanne couldn't help but smile at the answer. It took her so long to convince Maureen to come here, now she would have to convince her to leave.

"We'll come back again." Joanne assured her.

"Promise?" Maureen asked with a hint of a smirk.

Joanne nodded. "I promise. Maybe next time we will have kids of our own to bring up."

"Ooo." Maureen clapped her hands. "We can teach them how to make smores! And then we can all cuddled up in front of the sunset…"

Joanne smiled at the image, before placing a kiss on Maureen's cheek. "Sounds nice. Now finish packing, my dad wants to get the car pack before noon."

After Mr. Jefferson packed the car, everyone decided to take a break, by lounging on the deck.

"We're going to get going now." Tara said.

"Okay sweetie." Mrs. Jefferson said while standing up. "Come give me a hug."

They all walked Tara, James, and Cole to their car, each of them exchanging hugs before they left.

"Bye Aunt Joanne." Cole said while wrapping his tiny arms around her neck. Once he let go he went straight for Maureen, who picked him.

"Are you going to be my Aunt the next time I see you?" Cole asked.

Maureen smirked, her eyes now landing on Joanne. "You can count on it. You can even come watch me become your Aunt."

"Okay time to get in the car Cole." Tara said, but Cole shook his head, and buried his face in Maureen's neck.

"NO!" Cole shouted.

"Talk about a mood swing." Mr. Jefferson chuckled.

Maureen giggled. "It's okay, I'll see you soon."

"No, can't you and Aunt Joanne come home with me?" Cole asked.

Maureen laughed. "We would love to, but we have to get back to our own house."

Cole sighed. "Okay…"

Maureen finally placed him on the ground, were Cole reluctantly climbed into the car. Tara made sure he was safely buckled in, before closing the door.

"Bye." Tara called out one last time, before climbing in the car herself. James then started up the engine, honked a couple times, and was then on his way.

"Is everyone else ready to leave?" Mr. Jefferson asked.

"No." Maureen replied while wrapping her arms around Joanne.

"We better head back now." Joanne said so only Maureen could hear. "I have a proposal to plan."

Maureen grinned from ear to ear, pulling Joanne closer. "Lets leave now!"

It wasn't long before the cabin was all locked up, everyone now climbing in the car to head home.

"Did everyone have fun?" Mr. Jefferson asked.

"I did!" Maureen called out.

"Oh Maureen sweetie, you didn't get a chance to use my bathtub." Mrs. Jefferson said.

Maureen stifled a laugh, while answering. "It's okay, the next time we come up here I'll use it."

Joanne interlaced her fingers with Maureen, the two of them now laughing.

"What are you girls giggling about?" Mr. Jefferson asked.

"Nothing dad." Joanne answered. "Lets just go home."

"Home it is." Mr. Jefferson said, as he pulled the car off of the dirt road, and on the road back to New York City.

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**That was my last chapter, I hope you all enjoyed. It didn't really turn out the way I wanted it to, but at least it was full of MoJo Fluff! So what's not to love. ;D**

**Anyways thanks to everyone who read and reviewed!**


End file.
